Never To Be Forgotten
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: A girl, by the name of Zumi Makoto, gets hit by a car. She knows she's been different and never had many friends and realizes how cruel life can be and how selfish others can get. As the life slowly slips from her fingers and she closes her eyes, she soon wakes up in the nurse's office meeting the SSS Afterlife Battlefront leader, where she'll soon be their key to leave that place!


I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS!

As I walked along the loud and busy streets of my hometown city, I looked up at the sky and smiled happily. I never thought that today would be such a terrible day with the lovely sky and scenery, I always thought it would be sad looking like in a story book or movie but no. I was always the odd one out, always different, always strange and never liked by most, and suddenly people would care.

"Watch out!" A female voice cried out. I had just been walking across the street, why didn't I pay attention? Why wasn't I watching where I was going? I turned to look forward and noticed a pair of bright head lights coming right at me. I closed my eyes for two seconds and suddenly I was staring up at the sky. My entire body burned, my stomach hurts and my head hurts, everything hurt. I could feel the life slipping from my fingers. My names is Zumi Makoto, a fifteen year old high school student who was just on their way to see her friends at the mall but God had to be so cruel and take my little happiness I had left and rip it to shreds. Today was the day I was going to die. As I lay there quietly and my eyes slowly began to close, I felt like I couldn't breathe as I sat up, panting for air. I looked around to notice I was inside a nurse's office inside of a large school. I quietly sat up and turned my head to the side to notice a skinny guy crouching with a sniper rifle set against the window seal.

"There's a female school uniform on the other bed, change into that and I'll explain everything to you." He said. He looked like he was a tall man, short white hair and violet eyes. He wore a tan long sleeved jacket with a button up long sleeve white shirt underneath. The jacket had a weird sign on it looked like a blue shield and on front of it was a large orange X on it and with that a Large S sign on top of the X. As I changed behind a white curtain I stepped back out with a small smile. I pushed my long violet hair back behind my ear as I fixed my golden earrings and slipped on my black shoes. My golden eyes were shimmering in the darkness. As I sat back down on the bed he shot off his rifle which caused me to jump and cover my ears.

"Sorry about that, the names Taguchi Nakazami. Leader of the SSS Afterlife Battlefront! Pleased to meet you." He smirked at me which caused me to blush slightly. I shifted nervously under his gaze and he looked away with a smile.

"Shy much?" He asked in a kind tone as I aimed his sniper carefully.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry." I mumbled and gripped the end of my new blue mini skirt tightly. The top was comfy, it was long sleeve, the main part of it was white but the rim o the shirt was made of blue cloth and the V neck of it had a small light blue to dark blue kind of neck opening which was nice and comfy and didn't bother my neck. Under that was a red bandana like piece of cloth that was tied in a not in the front.

"A-Afterlife?!" I snapped, just now realizing what he just said. "W-What do you mean by afterlife, I'm dead?!" I asked in a frightful tone. He nodded his head and the paused.

"Well, you're kind of still alive this is where you come when you can't accept the fact that you've died or you have something you haven't done yet and you've been killed and you get sent here. After you've accepted that you've died or you finished what you wanted to do before you died, you get another chance. Depending on how you acted here and how you acted when you were alive you might get another chance." He spoke as he shot his rifle once more and I growled.

"What are you shooting at?!" I snapped at him loudly. He tossed me a pair of binoculars and pointed out the window. As I crawled over to my window, I opened it up carefully and looked out the binoculars with a sigh. The sight of a tall mall, short black hair and cold silver eyes stared up at me as soon as I looked at him. He wore a pair of black pants and some light colored jacket with what seemed to be blue rims and two small golden strings tied together around his neck that attached to his jacket. I noticed him point a gun at me and shoot. The bullet hit me straight in my chest and suddenly everything faded to black.

"Hey newbie, wake up!" I heard someone yell faintly. I groaned slightly in my sleep and when I opened my eyes a large frog sat in front of my face causing me to scream. A few different people stood before me as they smile at me happily.

"I never got our name by the way, what is it?" Taguchi asked with a kind smile. I sat up with a weak sigh.

"Zumi Makoto." I replied back with an un-amused expression on my face.

"Well, it's time for you to meet the team Zumi!" He smiled down happily and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh god." I mumbled.


End file.
